Japan Storage Cleaning
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Waktunya bagi Jepang untuk membersihkan ruangannya.


**Japan Storage Cleaning.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **Genre: Historical (maybe), friendship, family.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, human name, misstypo, dan lain-lain.**

Cerita yang dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran penulis.

.

.

.

Pintu putih itu bergeser, seorang pemuda setinggi 165 senti dengan surai hitam dan kelereng coklat menapaki sebuah ruangan yang jarang ia masuki. Ia dapat merasakan udara pengap dan debu tebal di telapak kakinya. Tangan kanannya meraba tembok yang berdebu untuk mencari sakelar lampu.

 **KLIK!**

Dalam satu gerakan kecil, ruangan berdebu itu menjadi terang dan pemuda bersurai hitam bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa kotor dan berantakannya ruangan itu.

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak ke sini_ , pikirnya.

Menghiraukan rasa kotor yang ada di telapak kakinya, pemuda itu semakin memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam lagi. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah lemari kaca yang berukuran 2x2 meter. Isi dari lemari itu tidak banyak, hanya sebuah kimono yang mampu dipakai oleh anak berumur lima tahun dan sebuah kimono lainnya dengan ukuran orang dewasa. Kedua buah kimono emas memiliki sulaman berbentuk naga dan bunga sakura itu memang sudah tidak utuh, hanya bagian terluarnya saja yang tersisa. Tentu saja, jika dibandingkan dengan rumah yang ia tempati sekarang, umur kimono itu jauh lebih tua. Tapi, pemuda itu masih ingat kapan pertama kalinya ia memakai kimono itu dan dari siapa kimono itu berasal.

.

* * *

.

" _Ini untukmu,_ aru _."_

 _Pemuda yang selalu memaksa dirinya untuk memanggilnya dengan kakak itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan dari kain putih._

" _Apa itu?" tanya anak kecil yang berumur lima tahu._

" _Hadiah untukmu,_ aru _. Terima saja," jawab pemuda dengan kuncir kuda._

 _Anak laki-laki itu memandang bungkusan kain putih dengan tatapan tajam. "Ulang tahunku bukan hari ini," tolaknya._

" _Aku tahu,_ aru _. Setidaknya gunakan ini saat penobatan Himiko-sama besok," ujarnya lalu membuka simpul yang ada di atas bungkusan itu. Pemuda dari Cina mengeluarkan isinya, lalu dengan kedua tangannya ia menunjukkan sebuah kimono emas bercorak naga dan bunga sakura._

" _Bagus kan?" tanyanya bangga._

 _Anak kecil itu tidak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung menyambar kimono emas itu dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah memakainya dengan sempurna, anak kecil itu membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi menjauhi pemuda Cina itu._

.

* * *

.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian itu terjadi seratus tahun lalu, atau lima ratus tahun, atau mungkin satu abad lalu. Entahlah, pemuda itu sudah tak ingat lagi. Tetapi yang pasti kejadian itu terjadi sangat-sangat dan sangat lama.

Pemuda itu membuka lemari kaca itu dan mengambil kimono emas yang tergantung di dalamnya. Saat akan melepaskan kimono kecil itu dari gantungannya, sebersit pernyataan muncul di otaknya. Haruskah ia membuang benda purbakala yang bersejarah itu?

 _Tidak, pakaian ini adalah pakaian yang kugunakan saat pelantikan pemimpin pertama kerajaan Jepang._

Akhirnya, ia menggantungkan kimono kecil itu ke dalam lemari kaca dan menutupnya lagi.

Pemuda itu memandangi kedua buah kimono emas yang tergantung berdempetan selama beberapa detik sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju rak buku yang ada di seberang lemari kaca itu.

Tinggi rak buku itu hanya seperut pemuda itu. Rak itu memiliki lima bagian dan di tiap bagiannya terdapat buku-buku tua dengan tali tebal sebagai penyatu kertas. Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu buku itu dan dengan hati-hati ia membuka buku itu. Tulisan di buku itu menggunakan huruf Cina kuno yang ditulis di atas kertas kuning menggunakan kuas sedang. Ia tidak begitu bisa membaca tulisan itu, selain karena tintanya sedikit memburam akibat air, ia juga setengah ingat dengan huruf Cina kuno. Tetapi, pemuda itu bisa membaca tulisan di halaman yang terbuka itu. Sebuah pepatah kuno.

.

* * *

.

"Pedang pembunuh adalah pedang pemberi kehidupan _._ _Apa maksudnya?" tanya anak kecil bersurai hitam. Dahinya berkerut karena tidak mengerti dengan makna dari pepatah itu. Kata pembunuh dan pemberi kehidupan adalah kata yang sangat kontras._

 _Pemuda yang lebih tua meletakkan kuasnya, ia menatap anak kecil yang kepalanya tertutup oleh buku yang dibacanya. "Kau tahu apa itu perang,_ aru _?" tanyanya._

 _Anak kecil itu melepaskan buku yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya. Mengangguk perlahan, "sesuatu yang buruk dan harus dihindari," jawab anak itu tegas._

 _Si pemilik rumah tekekeh, "kau masih anak-anak,_ aru _. Kau tahu Rìběn, perang terkadang diperlukan. Sama seperti pepatah yang kau baca;_ pedang pembunuh adalah pedang pemberi kehidupan, aru _," ujarnya._

" _Tapi, membunuh bukanlah hal yang baik. Lalu kenapa kita memerlukan perang?" tanya anak itu tak mengerti._

" _Dunia ini tidak terdiri dari orang baik saja, Rìběn. Ada beberapa orang egois dan bertindak sesukanya sendiri. Orang-orang itulah yang harus diperangi,_ aru _."_

" _Jadi, orang-orang egois yang harus diperangi," gumam anak kecil itu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan memberi tanda bahwa dirinya mengerti._

" _Tidak,_ aru _. Bukan seperti itu,"_

 _Kalimat yang keluar dari pemuda yang duduk di depannya membuat anak kecil itu bingung, "bukankah katamu..."_

" _Iya aku memang mengatakannya_ aru _. Tetapi orang egois yang kumaksud adalah orang egois yang membuat masyarakat kita menderita," ujar pemuda itu yang memotong perkataan anak kecil itu._

.

* * *

.

Pemuda itu menutup buku itu perlahan lalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya yang semula. Dan ia tak mampu membakar habis buku-buku tua itu. Buku-buku itu merupakan salah satu fundamen kebudayaan Jepang.

Menghela nafas sekali lalu berjalan mundur, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari barang yang akan ia buang hari ini. Tetapi, ada satu barang yang terletak di sudut ruangan yang menarik atensi pemuda ini. Berjalan mendekati benda hitam itu. Benda panjang itu memang tertutup oleh tumpukan barang lainnya, hanya ujung hitamnya saja yang nampak. Pemuda itu menarik benda yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sebuah katana dengan goresan dan karat di beberapa bagian besi yang dulunya mengkilap.

 _Pedang ini_ , pikirnya.

.

* * *

.

" _Hentikan ini,_ aru _! Jangan termakan oleh ketamakan."_

 _Suaranya memenuhi udara yang mengalir di atas tanah Lüshunkou yang saat ini menjadi medan perang. Merah menodai coklat. Ironisnya, perang ini tidak terjadi di musim hujan atau dingin. Perang yang terjadi di musim semi dengan cuaca cerah dan langit yang bebas dari awan._

" _Tamak? Tidak,_ Chugoku _. Tidak. Aku hanya membantu adik-adikku dari tirani sepertimu," suara yang dulunya hangat kini terdengar dingin, melebihi dinginnya musim salju._

" _Aku bukan tirani,_ aru _!" bantahnya. Tangan kanannya memengang luka yang baru saja ditorehkan oleh adiknya._

 _Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tertawa sinis. "Munafik. Kau dan orang-orangmu sama saja. Merayu kami dengan kata-kata manismu lalu memanfaatkan kami," ujarnya sinis. Ia mulai memasang kuda-kudanya, "cepat angkat pedangmu,_ Chugoku _," titahnya._

 _Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Chugoku mengangkat pedangnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ya, luka ditubuhnya bukan hanya di lengan kirinya tetapi di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka yang dihasilkan saat pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh si kembar_ Hánguó _._

 _Chugoku hanya ingin tinggal bersama dengan adik-adiknya. Hanya itu. Ia ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia bersama Jepang, Korea, Taiwan, dan Hongkong. Tapi, itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan belaka. Satu per satu dari mereka pergi dan tak pernah kembali._

" _Melamun di saat perang bukanlah hal yang baik, Yao_ gege _,"_

 _Cina melihat ke kiri, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak adiknya berdiri kuat sambil memegang sebilah pedang. Lalu ia menoleh ke kanan, seorang remaja dengan rupa yang sama seperti remaja yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya juga berdiri kuat sambil memegang sebilah pedang._

" _Jangan diam saja,_ Chugoku-niisama _."_

.

* * *

.

"Kau di sini, Kiku."

Kiku memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan personifikasi dari kota Tokyo berdiri di ambang pintu.

" _Chugoku-san kimashita_ ," lanjutnya, netra hitamnya melihat pedang tua yang ada di tangan kanan Kiku sekilas kemudian ia pergi.

Setelah kepergian Tokyo, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menaruh pedang tua yang ada di tangan kanannya ke tempat yang tidak bisa diketahui oleh siapapun juga –terutama Cina.

Merasa aman, Kiku segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat penyimpanannya yang penuh dengan kenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

1\. Himiko adalah ratu pertama Jepang dan yup, dia adalah seorang perempuan.

2\. Pepatah kuno di atas, Lena ambil dari buku 'The Soul of Samurai'.

3\. Ingatan terakhir, Lena ambil pada masa perang Cina-Jepang yang pertama. Perang yang terjadi tahun 1984-1985. Perang ini terjadi untuk memperebutkan daerah Korea.

.

Rìběn: Jepang.

Hánguó: Korea.

Chugoku: Cina.

Gege: kakak laki-laki.

Chugoku-san kimashita: Cina datang _._

.

A/N: menurut Lena, hubungan Cina-Jepang juga kompleks seperti hubungan Amerika-Inggris. Sama seperti Amerika yang diasuh oleh Inggris, Jepang juga di asuh oleh Cina. Hubungan Cina dan Jepang di masa lalu pun sangatsangat baik. Banyak pelajar dari Jepang yang datang ke Cina untuk belajar, entah itu Taoisme, Konfusianisme, dan Buddishme. Terlebih, Cina punya pengaruh besar dalam budaya Jepang, misalnya bushido; dasar dari bushido adalah buddishme-zen yang dipelajari dari negara Cina. Lalu tulisan kanji dan hiragana juga berasal dari Cina. Bahkan Jepang juga ditulis di catatan kuno Cina, meskipun nama yang tertulis bukan Jepang tapi manusia-manusia pendek dari timur.

Oke, Lena berterima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Sankyuu~


End file.
